Starting Fresh!
by Winniethewubbzy
Summary: Hinata is a mysterious at times dark girl with no last name.Well she'd rather not have one than be called a Sohma.She decides to attend Ouran after years of living alone with her siblings but Will she maintain her secret?What about the story behind her last name? pfft we all know but still, i wanna leave some mysterey. horrible at summaries...as you mightve noticed.
1. Chapter 1

FRUITS BASKET, OURAN HSHC

**Hi! This Is my first fan fict. and i hope you enjoy my writing even though i'm really bad T.T Please review if you have any tips or if you just wanna point out how bad i am. Go ahead. My happiness isn't important to me. JK! And yes these charcters are cursed, if you pick up on my hinting ;D ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

"What's for breakfast?" demanded Hinata jokingly "MY FOOT!" screamed Aki from the other room. Hinata giggled.

Hi. I'm Hinata. No last name. I guess I could be considered a Sohma but I don't like to talk about it. That was Aki, my kid brother. I also have a sister, Akira. She's Aki's 're not actually biologically my siblings but we are related. Somehow. We live alone in an apartment but I think life is pretty awesome because we do what we want. Hinata walked in the kitchen to join her siblings. "Seriously guys, I need to get to school a few hours."

"WHAT?" the twins screeched in unison. "since when do we go to school?" questioned Akira. Hinata sighed. "WE don't. I do. I need to be educated if I'm gonna provide for all three of us, WHICH, I am. School starts at 9 and I don't plan on being late like at Kaibara. I'm on a scholarship." aki and akira looked panicked. "what school are you going to? We should go if your going, what scholarship, what do we do when your gone and when do you come home?" Aki whined, as akira nodded in agreement. "well," hinata thought " im going to Ouran high school, you're NOT going, and just because I don't particularly care about school doesn't mean im not smart, and I'll be home around 4." Hinata left out the answer to what they would do when she was gone because she didn't really know. She pointed her attention back at aki and akira and they looked as if they could cry and hinata laughed. They don't cry."I need to get dressed but i made you an apology breakfast last night so warm it up. The twins perked up as hinata walked to her room. hmmm.. She thought as she looked in her closet. ouran has a uniform but there was no way she would wear that c***. she would consider wearing the boy's uniform but that was c*** as uniform wasn't mandatory so in the end she decided on her short sleeved black hoodie and skinny jeans that fit perfectly into her black combat boots. As she walked out of her room back into the kitchen, akira choked on her food. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"she exclaimed. "clothes" hinata looked confused as to what what she was saying. Akira cleared her throat as if about to explain alot. "I looked up ouran" she started, looking at their shared laptop on the counter. "it's a rich kid school. very elite. You don't want to give

them something not to like about you." if anyone else but her family had said that hinata would have explode given her temper, but this was her family so she just looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. these people should like me because i care about their judgment. In fact, i have that expensive fluffy uniform in the closet, let me just go get it. then i'll ride to school on a unicorn!" hintata smirked to herself as Aki erupted in laughter. Akira accepted defeat and looked at hinata pleadingly. "at least comb your hair!then we'll walk you to school" hinata sighed knowing she couldn't refuse this compromise. she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was black and long, going down to her hips. she smiled to herself because she loved the way her hair looked with her eyes. Maybe she should emphasize EYES. she had Heterochromia. Heterochromia was a condition where her eyes where two different colors** (ITS A REAL THING AND I ABSOLUETLY ADORE IT :D)**.When you looked closely enough at her eyes you would notice one was sapphire blue and the other was violet. Hinata smiled agian as she combed her hair and clipped back her bangs.

"Whoah..." Aki and Akira gasped simotaniously. "This place is HUGE!" hinata giggled. it really was big. she looked around taking it all in,when she noticed girls and boys alike where staring at her and her siblings. Probably because of the way they were dressed. Hinata pulled the twins in close and ruffled their blonde hair. "kay, guys i be fine from here. you can go home." aki and akira tippy toed and gave her kisses on each of her cheeks, squeezed her in a hug and pranced away, chatting about something hinata couldn't exactly hear. She walked in the building paying no attention to the rest of the disapproving stares. Class 1A...she thought as she searched for her class. she found it in a matter of seconds and walked in. the kids in that class looked so refined. She immediatly spotted out two red haired twins that seemed to be talking to a brown haired boy...or girl...hard to tell. hinata looked at the twins again as they reminded her of aki and akira. You wouldn't be able to tell them apart if not for their gender difference. she smiled and took a seat next to they window as the class bell rang and class started. the teacher started a lecture and hinata stared out the window not paying attention. after a while a quiz was passed out and Hinata did she get a scholarship when she had NO attention span? she started it and realized it was because she knew most of this stuff anyway. she finished in 2 minutes and went to turn it in as the class gasped. Then they looked at her skeptically... probably wondering who she was. Hinata blushed and returned to her seat wordlessley. after about 15 minutes, everyone was done and the teacher began to speak. "Class i forgot to mention that we had a new student. please come up and tell us about yourself." Hinata blushed again and approached the teacher. she started to think maybe she should've gotten a uniform. "Hello...I'm Hinata..." Hinata avoided saying her last name and telling them anything about herself. she left the front of the room as the lunch bell rang. Students piled out of the room and soon the only ones left were the red-headed twins and the brunette...person. "Are you sure?"the twins questioned the other. "Yes, i'm sure, thanks" The Other replied dully. Twins turned and left the room. Hmmm... hinata thought. this place must have a cafeteria ifeveryones leaving... she got up outof her chair and approached The Other. "Does this place have a cafeteria?" hinata asked impolitely,leaning on her desk. she studied The boy/girls shocked face. Hinata concluded that (s)he probably thought she was the shy type from the way she acted during class. She smirked at how wrong this people could be. "y-yes it does." (s)he stuttered "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You're Hinata correct? Do you have a last name?" Hinata backed away from Haruhi's desk and blushed. "okay." Hinata sat on the desk in front of Haruhi and collected herself. "anyway, You a dude? I know it should be self explanatory, since your'e wearing the boy's uniform, but to me, clothes are clothes so if you are a girl then your'e trying to hide it." Again Haruhi looked shocked. Then (s)he laughed. "Yes. Im a girl and I'm Trying to hide it, so if you don't mind, please keep it a secret." Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh. she was a master at keeping secrets. "Sure. Hey, you seem decent. do you mind giving me a tour after school?" Haruhi smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I have club activities." Haruhi perked up. "Wanna come?" Hinata thought a moment. "sure." she replied. she hopped off of the desk and pulled an apple out of her bag. (she had to eat sometime) "thanks. i'll catch up after school. She walked out the door to check out the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey! Your reading the second chappie! I'm so happy i could cry T.T if you review, i might PLEASE KILL ME! O_O**

**and also, Aki and Akira ARE blood related to Hinata.I was thinking of a story for something else...ALSO, i apologize**

**for the shortness of chappie 1. I didn't realize how short it was at the time and i thoght it was a great place **

**to leave off given i'm not a great writer T.T i DO NOT LIKE WRITING AS OTHER PEOPLE. what i mean is, with my own **

**character, i create them and manipulate their personality. I CAN'T DO THAT WITH HARUHI! OR ANYONE ELSE!**

**ilove them with all my heart but why are they so complex? if you have any tips i could borrow for grasping the teqhnique. **

**Disclaimer by OC**

**Yusako: Winniethewubbzy does not own Fruits basket or Ouran highschool host club. Or does she? actually if she did, she would make these actuall episodes. TEEHEE!**

Haruhi sighed. "Guys, I think tomatos are fruits. You think otherwise. Let's leave it at that." Haruhi looked at the Hikaru and Karou's expression and it seemed that they were indifferent.

"Hey," they said simotaniously "who's that?" Haruhi asked and looked in the direction the twins already were and saw a girl walk through the door. The girl had long, black, wavy

hair and side swept bangs that were clipped back. She was wearing short sleeved black hoodie, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. All in all she looked bad a**. "who is she?" Haruhi questioned.

"how would we know?" the twins shrugged, looking back at her. "Must be a transfer. She looks interesting..." Hikaru and Karou looked at each other mischeiviously. Haruhi looked at the girl again.

She was interesting but "interesting" had a different definition for the boys. "Guys do NOT bother her, she could probably kick your arse with the flick of her wrist and-wait-don't look now but she's looking at you.

"So?" they replied looking bored with the subject. "She's...smiling." Haruhi said was confused. Not that she expected the girl to go around fighting people or anything of the sort. Hikarou sighed.

"We're in a Host Club. Do you expect her not to?" Haruhi nodded in agreement. The twins took their seats as the school bell rang and the girl took her seat. Haruhi let the girl wander out of

her mind as she listened intently to the teacher's lecture so she would be prepared for the upcoming quiz. Suddenly her mind was intruded by the girl again. Haruhi looked at hernear the was looking

out of it. Paying no attention to the lecture whatsoever. Haruhi gaped. What was with her? did she not care? seconds later a quiz was passed out. Haruhi started it, feeling fully prepared. Question 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...

*GASP* Her head snapped up at the sound of a suprised class. THE GIRL WAS TURNING IN HER QUIZ! Haruhi stopped breathing. Why? she didn't know. Maybe she felt like her grade status was threatned? whatever. she

refused to dwell on the subject any longer. She shut down her mind as she continued working. After everyone was done the teacher began to speak. "Class i forgot to mention that we had a

new student. please come up and tell us about yourself." Hinata blushed and approached the teacher. "Hello...I'm Hinata..." that was all she said and left the front of the classroom. maybe this girl's just shy...

suddenly Haruhi started to like the girl. She seemed more approachable. The lunch bell rang and Haruhi had her usual "Come eat in the cafeteria talk" with the twins. Haruhi noticed that Hinata was walking towards

her. "Does this place have a cafeteria?" Hinata asked impolitely,leaning on her desk. Haruhi must've looked shocked because the girl smirked devilishly."y-yes it does." she stuttered "Hi, I'm Haruhi

Fujioka. You're Hinata correct? Do you have a last name?" Hinata backed away from Haruhi's desk and blushed. Maybe this girl was shy."okay." Hinata sat on the desk in front of Haruhi as she took notice of the fact that

She completely dodged the question."Anyway, You a dude? I know it should be self explanatory, since your'e wearing the boy's uniform, but to me, clothes are clothes so if you are a girl then your'e trying to hide

it." Again Haruhi must've looked this girl thought clothes were clothes. That was her take on the subject. She liked this girl after all and she laughed about how skeptical she was being.

"Yes. Im a girl and I'm Trying to hide it, so if you don't mind, please keep it a secret." Now Hinata laughed."Sure. Hey, you seem decent. do you mind giving me a tour after school?" Haruhi smiled

really did want to give her a tour "Sorry. I have club activities." Haruhi perked up. For some reason she wanted to see what would happen if the Host Club met Hinata. Like a science had to invite her.

There was no way she would ever want someone to actually meet the Host Club again. "Wanna come?" Hinata thought a moment. "sure." she replied. she hopped off of the desk and pulled an apple out of her bag.

"thanks. i'll catch up after school. She walked out the door and Haruhi felt rich. NOt the good kind. She felt like she was like all the other kids that went to that school. Manipulating others for her own amusement.

Haruhi gasped. She felt like the twins. But then she got over it. Hinata wouldv'e met them anyway by her own bad luck. For some reason People always did.

"ARE YOU COOMING?" Haruhi yelled back at Hinata. If anyone other than her family had said this she wouldv'e exploded due to her temper and Haruhi wasn't family. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Akira

and Aki wouldv'e disapproved of her chasing away her first friend at she just held back her anger."I'm coming." she yelled back "I respect that your'e late but i refuse to run. Go without me." Haruhi ran away into Music room 3.

"Guys, i brought a friend! Don't be dumb!" Haruhi announced. Tamaki appeared in front of her. "Haruhi!" he whined."I'm insulted that you'd think so ill of your father!" Haruhi ignored his comment although she couldn't help

but think about her and Hinata's earlier conversation.

"IT'S A HOST CLUB?" she creeched. "WHAT THE H***? IS THIS SCHOOL FULL OF DUMB BLONDES? DON'T JUDGE ME I'M NOT FRIGGIN STEREOTYPING, BUT I MEAN, REALLY? THESE GIRLS FLIRT WITH GUYS THEY CAN NEVER HAVE, BUT THEY THINK THEY

DO? DO THEY NOT REALIZE THEY PAY FOR THIS? THEY LIKE THESE GUYS WHO THINK OF THEM AS PURELY CUSTOMERS AND HARDLY REMEMBER THEIR NAMES OTHER THAN THE FIVE SECONDS THEIR ACTING LIKE THEY LOVE THEM, THEN GO SAY THE EXACT SAME

THING TO THE NEXT GIRL! DON'T THINK I'M GONNA BE NICE TO YOU ABOUT THIS H*LL OF A SETUP BECAUSE WE AREN'T FRIENDS D*MMIT!"Hinata walked away furiously. Haruhi just stood there staring in the place Hinata used to be.

She had thought many things about the Host Club but she never thought of it that way. She shook it from her head. There was no way out of it anyway. She had a debt to repay. Suddenly she heard the door slam. She turned to see

Hinata, looking vulnerable, though she probably didn't notice.

A room of boys...this won't end up well. Hinata thought as she slammed the room 3 music door behind her. She put on a slighightly vulnerable look, but smirked blinked. When she opened her eyes ther was Tamaki."Don't

be shy," he said in a soothing tone. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host club, my princess." He held out his hand invitingly and Hinata smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haruhi gape. It was an expected reaction, given Haruhi

knew her well enough. She turned her attention back to Tamaki. "Am I really a princess?" she asked, equally as soothing. She could your next step Tamaki Suoh. she thought. "Of course, A princess of pure beauty in fact." he took her hand

and everything else seemed to go in slow motion. Hinata gripped his hand and side stepped behind him and pinned his arm behind his back and leaned into his ear. "no no..." she whispered. "Not of pure beauty. H*ll." She dropped his

arm and pushed him away. "Lesson one: puppies can always turn out to be wolves." Hinata smiled on the inside because of her PUN ; looked around and took notice that the twins from this morning were thereand they were EATING

BANANAS(pay attention). She gave them a faint smile for some reason but it quickly fell. She gave a bored look to Haruhi."Well...?" she demanded. Not knowing what to say Haruhi stepped in

front of the hosts. "Uhh...Hinata-san, this is Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and Hikaru and Karou Hiitachin and guys this is Hinata-san" "Hmmmmm..." Kyoya sounded. " Hinata.

Do you have a last name?" He asked her, giving her a pretty obvious fake smile. "NO." Hinata said firmly as she blushed. "Can you people QUIT asking my that? If i had one don't you think i'd be respectful enough to tell you!

actually, scratch that, i have no respect." she gave a pleased look to Tamaki who was cowering in a corner. She looked back at her "senpai". "Why do want to know?" He smiled again. "Oh, i just like to keep tabs on all transfers and

customers. It seems i have no info on you." Kyoya tilted his head just enough to see his eyes through his glasses. Hinata matched his creepy look with one of her own. "maybe your'e not supposed to." She whispered. which added to

the creepy-ness. "Now if you don't mind, i have a family to attend to." Hinata turned on her foot and slipped on a banana peel. Again, things ran in slow motion. Hinata slipped and Tamaki, being the closest one to her ran to her aid,

but she quickly caught balance and pulled Tamaki up with her so he wouldn't fall either. But before she started to fall, Honey ran up behind her to warn her but he slipped on a banana peel too, and slipping forward, he pushed Hinata and

Tamaki both down. All anyone could see was a puff of purple smoke and then...Tamaki opened his eyes to eyes of mysterious blue, One violet. He then zoomed out and saw a wolf where Hinata should have been. The wolf pawed at his uni-

form. The wolf hopped off him and on the couch. "go ahead." the wolf sighed "drop the question grenade!" it said in a dramatic voice. "BUT if you wnat to ensure answer you have to swear on your literal lives that you can keep

a secret. Each of them solemnly swore (if they could get out the words) and Hinata started to explain herself even though she could've refused to tell them anything at for some reason she felt like she should. "My family

is cursed but it's kind of 't shown up for ...lets see,In Greek mythology, Lycaon was a king of Arcadia, son of Pelasgus and Meliboea, who in the most popular version of the myth tested Zeus by serving him a dish

of his slaughtered and dismembered son in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds Zeus transformed Lycaon into the form of a wolf, and killed Lycaon's fifty sons by lightning bolts, except possibly

Nyctimus, who was the slaughtered child, and instead became restored to the story my parents-" Hinata paused and cringed at the word, and hopped off the couch, and continued

"told me, wich i looked into and it seems also cursed Lycaon's offspring and all alike to be randomley cursed.I was the first in centuries but we knew curses don't wear off 's pretty rare for this type of situation...

especially in Aki and Akira's case." Hinata knew that this was a blunt lie. It was a rare case, but not with all that greek cr*p. It was more of a chinese zodiac thing. Hinata snapped back to reality after remembering something important.

"Hmmm...it's been awhile so i should tell you to avert your eyes because-" there was a poof of smoke and there was Hinata naked in the middle of the room.

The Hostclub looked away and they were all picked up her clothes and giggled because she thought she'd have to scream pervert at someone. "Is there a changing room?" she asked to no one in particular. Tamaki pointed

to a door without saying anything and she giggled again. After she finished changing she came outside as if nothing had happened. " Any more questions? good. let me remind you that if you tell ANYONE this secret, certain measures

will have to be taken to ensure you don't "slip up" again. I've never had to take these measures before and doing so would involve me seeing certain members of my past , that i prefer to stay in my past. And if they didn't i would not be happy."

she gave them all a creepy look "NO ONE. appreciates my unhappiness." she Now Haruhi, I meant to ask you why you wear a boys uniform but i kept forgetting..." Hinata looked at her watch out of habit and her eyess popped out of her head.

FIVE O'CLOCK! THE TWINS WOULD BE WORRIED SICK! Or trashing the apartment...either way she grabbed her things and started to run for the door without a word before Kyoya stopped her "Excuse me, Miss Hinata, are you aware of Haruhi's gender?"

"Problem?It can wait." Without waiting for a response, Hinata rushed out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door, before she stopped to catch her breath. "HEY!" Hinata turned around to see Haruhi, chasing after her, waving her hands

frantically. "Stalker..."Hinata huffed under her breath,as she stopped to wait for her. "Hey. Wanna walk home together?" Hinata kept walking, to symbolize that she didn't really was a necessity. "So..." Haruhi continued " I'm sorry

if my curiosity is getting the better of me,and you don'thave to answer if you don't want to answer, you don't have to, but who are Aki and Akira?" Hinata put on an uber confused look on her face because she didn't mention them. Haruhi laughed at

her expression and explained, "You said "it's pretty rare for this type of situation...especially in Aki and Akira's case"" Hinata blushed. She guess she did mention them once. "Don't tell those Dipwads but Aki's my brother and Akira's my sister.

They were BOTh born under the same curse as i was,and it's rare enough for someone to even have it once. And theyr'e pretty directly related too." HInata thought if she gave anything away in this response and the answer was probably no. "Anyway,

i kind of have to start running now. See you tomarrow." Before Haruhi could respond, She dashed off into the street, jumping on and off cars in a ninja like fashion, until she was she opened the door,she saw two 14 year olds,

watching T.v.

**30 points to the first person that reviews! 10 to anyone else who does! :) I LOVE YOU ALL!I LOVE YOU EACH! SO PLEASE!**


	3. Author's Note

HULLO HULLO! FAITHFUL READERS! wich, i think is about,1? ANYWAY, i'd like to thank

Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul for reviewing :D 3O POINTS TO YOU!

I'd like you to know that i will be starting an UPDATE SCHEDULE! You see, when people don't update i get anxious because i get bored alot. SO, to cure my boredom, here's an idea, why don't i work on my own story? Good idea, huh? So i'll start off slow, and with more readers, i'll get more frequent with my updating.  
But there might be some changes if i don't like it. I mean, here we are, summer vacation, and i'll get bored alot easier. so if it doesn't work out, i'll do whatever i want, whenever, i want, as often as i want. (but i do apologize if my future self fills up your inbox.) but as of now, i will update on the...drumrolll

1ST, 3RD, AND 5TH WEEKEND OF EVERY MONTH! For i don't know gow long because i'd like to complete a story with no loose ends.

ALSO, in response to Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul's review, the Furuba character's will be introduced in chapter...  
8 or sooner. Chapter 8 was my original goal, but i don't want shorty chapters, and i think my cause and effect plan might need to switch around the placement of some chapters. I haven't writen them all yet so we'll have to see about that.  
I APPRECIATE YOUR VIEWRSHIP! Or readership?

GOODBYE! FAREWELL, MUGGLES!

p.s. That was a Harry Potter reference, not an insult. wink.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haruhi said you wanted to speak to me?" Hinata sighed. She was back in Music Room 3. You can imagine the joy she felt. "Okay, get to it Kyokyo." Kyoya smiled and the the Hitachiin twins locked the door. "Please, call me Kyoya. Miss...Hinata, what do you think of the Host Club?" OOH, Hinata enjoyed this question. She grinned an evil grin and drew in a breath. "Okay lets start with-" Haruhi clamped her hand over Hinata's mouth. "Uhh i think he was speaking rhetorically..." Hinata sighed. Well itsfor the better. She WOULD feel a LITTLE guilty for sending Tamaki into a dpression he wouldn't come out of.

"Hm. Getting straight to the point, Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact that she's a girl due to certain mitigating we can't physically force you to cooperate-""AHBABA" Hinata interupted." if your trying to force me into something,please say so, and please sir, what do you have over me?" "Very straight forward girl. Well, coming from the sort of family you do, i'm sure to find out alot of secrets you'd rather keep secret. We already know one very big one." Hinata scoffed. They didn't even know the true context of that secret. Ignoring her, Kyoya continued. "Take the Ootori family private police force, The Black Onion Squad, it's said that they can be mobilized against our enemies in a blink of the have heard of them right?" The light glinted off of Kyoya's glasses, making him look very threatning. But of course,Hinata payed no regards to it. She took a step toward him and and looked very threatning herself, as her bangs settled in front of her eyes, making them invisible. " Haven't heard of 'em. Being pretty isolated and all but saying that, I DARE you and your Onion Squad, what kinda' name is that anyway? But I dare you to find out my last name if they're really that mobile. And yes, that is a blunt doubt of your abilities. If you can do that, I'll do whatever you want and keep Haruhi's secret without struggle. Being the ray of sunshine i am, i agree to work under your conditions for now but do NAWT push 's a warning."

"STARTING TODAY, YOU ARE THE HOST CLUB'S DOG!" Tamaki (rather rudely interrupting) boasted from his chair."Meow." Hinata replied sarcastically."Now please humor me and tell me I don't have a uniform." Hikaru and Karou, timing this perfectly, whipped out an Ouran girl's uniform in black with a maid's apron. With kitty ears.

"I'm not wearing that." Hinata snorted."Yes you are." They said in a mocking tone, throwing it at her."Your clothes..." one started."are to terrifying" "And commoner,for the host club."

Hinata looked down at her clothes. A black shirt and capri's. What's so terrifying about that? Well okay, she had a FEW bike chains on her whoever found thay terrifying or intimidating had the wrong idea going on in their noggin.

Well the right idea about her, but not her clothes."Well one day doctors will find a cure for people with cyclophobia."she sneered in the twins direction, snapping out of her thoughts. "JUst get dressed." they glared.

Hinata smiled. There was a beautiful enmity starting here."Well thank you for the invitation." She walked into what she was guessing was the changing room and peeled off her clothes."Being in a room with six narcissistic rich boys

might be more fun than you expected" she murmered to herself. Hinata finished putting on her dress that slipped off her shoulders and to her waist. She looked

in the mirror and blushed madly, as she tore off the clothes and fought into her own. She walked over to the host club and held out the uniform.

"That's what your supposed to wear, Hinata-chan!" The small one said, cheerily. "It doesn't fit." Hinata thought she'd explain herself,even though they didn't seem the slightest bit suprised. "If it's to small, you'll have to manage." Hikaru replied dismissvely. Hinata felt a wave of anger roll over inside her but ignored it. "It's no to small." Now she recieved alot of suprised faces. "What?" Haruhi asked. "It's too big. With my part of the curse that all of you are aware of, i get taller without any weight gain. I don't know, some wolf thing.  
I'm not wearing it." "Can't you just pin it up or something?" one of the twins asked, determined to get their way. Hinata stared them down with excellent percistance. She really did hate these guys.

"Pins? why i'd nevah! Do you know the danger!" she exclaimed in a southern belle accent, still glaring, but now theywere to. Almost on cue, Haruhi pulled Hinata away and decided to show Hinata what she needed to do as the Host Club's dog.

"So right now you can make the instant coffee." Haruhi said, after showing Hinata the ropes. Hinata made sure that she was out of ear-shot before murmering to herself. "You thought you'd never have to serve anyone else. You thought you were free, or at least on a longer leash. At least Aki and Akira aren't enduring this. Thats why i did what i did. So they wouldn't go through this...Much less for a bunch of rich b*stards."

Hinata sighed and looked around the bland room."Rather bland isn't it?" Wrong choice of words. "Ahh, but don't you fret!" Tamaki exclaimed. Hinata almostpunched him, given her auto reflexes."You see,("Don't sneak up on me") the Host Club prides itself on it's abilities to entertain,and a big part of entertaining is the presentation of atmosphere! And-" "So you have themes?"Hinata gaped. "Just when i thought this place couldn't be more horrifying." So now Tamaki's in a corner."And what i meant was, does this place have any instruments? It is a music room..." She was actually pretty eager to know the answer but she knew she should only play in her music class because if she didn't, memories would flood back to her, along with emotions, and then she'd want to throw herself off of a bridge. Haruhi was about to reply to the question but she was interrupted by a bunch of squeeling girls outside the jumped outof depression and Haruhi handed the platter of [insert whatever you want here] to Hinata as she walked over to join the hostclub. "Miss Hinata, would you get the door?" Kyoya asked politley. She bit her tongue and rushed to the door before those girls knocked it down. Pulling open the door, she heard the Host club chorus,"Welcome to the Host Club!" And she choked on a rose petal.

* * *

"Uhhh, Hinata-san, we think it's great that you decided to help out the Host Club." some rich girls informed her as she looked in their eyes. She knew that look. Pity. She'd seen that look too many times before but there was no way she was being pittied for the fact that she wasn't RICH. "Cinnamonbuns are great to,but i have better things to do than stuffing them down my face everyday." Hinata sneered at them. She skidded away before they could reply. Thats how the rest of the day went. Girls either pitied her or looked down on her for being some type of help When the very last girl left, Hinata fought the urge to throw a tea cup at the back of her head, but instead she just gathered her things and left without saying goodbye.

**I'M SO SORRY! T-T It looks like i'll stick to the schedule because even with 3 weeks of time i gave myself, i still pulled a late night to finish this! And quality! How many words is this? But i promise you, some of the things Hinata said are very important so it's not a total loss? Well thanks to Alice J. Nightshade and Tammy251for reviewing. POINTS TO YOU! Please don't be mad if i redo this chapter but...yu know. Now one last thing, ****Suprise****✰Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**HAI! What, not expecting me? Didn't think so! Well in my apologies for my last chapter I decided to add Chapter 4 early! I said so in Chappie 3's author note! Okay so this chapter is very short but very much worth it, I promise you! Plus, it would be cruel of me to make you wait 2 weeks for this. BUT STILL! Okay, you know the deal! Review for points!**

* * *

Some time late at night. Not that late. About the time some people would be walking home from work. Wink. Also By this time Hinata has spent,what 2-3 days at the Host club?

* * *

"So what are you trying to say?" Akira asked Hinata, as they walked down the street. "I'm going to be staying after school for a while to attend some club. It's the same place Iv'e been going to after school but I just didn't tell you 'till now because I thought, well I was HOPING, they'd let me out of it. Let me tell ya, that's not gonna happen." Hinata didn't want to admit this to herself but there was really NO way they were letting her out of anything. But it was her first weekend away from school so she should heal up a days did NOT cover the time she would need to heal. "Anyway, how have you two been holding up?" AKi whipped his head toward Hinata with a dramatic look on his face."IT IS THE MOST BORING THING EVERRRR! I Have never realized how entertaining you are!You know it was very annoying, missing you. Pfft. You and your education." Akira burst into laughter somewhere in the middle of his speach and none of them paid any attetion to where they where going, which was directly into two boys and a girl. They weren't paying attention either, seeing as one boy was yelling at the other and the girl was trying to calm him bunch of kids had turned the corner when AKi, AKira, and Hinata where about to. Hinata crashed into the boy with orange hair, just as she realized what was happening. She braced herself for what she knew would happen. The boy (reflexively) put his arm around her and she attached herself to his shirt, but kept one arm behind her to maybe protect against the impact. Wich she successfuly did, even though she thought she broke her arm. But one thing didn't happen.

There was no puff of smoke. No transformation. The boy helped her up, looking kind of suprised himself. Hinata looked over at the bystanders. The two other people that where with the boy and looked suprised, Aki looked as if he were trying to look like he wasn't suprised, and Akira was covering her face. Rushing to get out of there, Hinata shoved the twins infront of her and started speed-walking. "Sorry." She murmered, as she passed the boy.

* * *

"Hinata, is there something you aren't telling us?" Aki questioned when they where safely inside their apartment. "Well I broke my arm, that's all i know. Now what happened back there with you two?" Akira blushed. "I ran into the other boy but nothing happened to me either..." "I dodged the girl." Aki said looking confused.

Hinata sighed "Well that was very traumatizing so you two should get to bed." Aki slouched to his room as Akira followed Hinata into theirs. Hinata layed down, but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep, because a voice in her head wouldn't shut up. 'Those boys were Sohma's.'


	6. FanFictionNotice

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. If you haven't signed it, the link is

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net.

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.

Someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously. If we don't try then it will be completely impossible- Send this message to everyone you know. Post it on every story you have before you don't have it anymore.

Some of us have done very well with staying in the ratings and guidelines for Fanfiction Ratings and some of us have done absolutely nothing wrong and we're about to loose some of the best fanficiton stories ever written. Gone forever for no future generations to enjoy that come to join the sight. At the very least just take three minutes out of your day to sign the petition and save thousands of stories!

Even if you are anti-yaoi/yuri please support! For the people man.


	7. Another Author's Note Apology

Hi! I'm suprised your'e reading this. I thought you'd hate me T_T or you do...  
BUT I HAVE REASONS!  
story guidelines were left at home. I would have brought them here but it was last minute,I'm staying here for the next month or so, and starting school soon.

This year I'm starting a more strict discipline system because WOW MY B'S WERE MULTIPLYIN' LIKE BUNNAYS LAST YEAR.  
I can't accept that, so I can try to update more this month but don't 'axe' my to update every few hours. As you have noticed also, my schedule went down in flames. Blame work.

2. I know i had a #2 but my brain's fried from too much summer.

3. Low confidence. Recently Iv'e read some top notch Fictioners that made me feel bad about myself BUT I WON'T LET IT GET TO ME.  
Actually I will, but it won't show :) PROMISE.

LOVE YA ALL! PROMISE NOT TO HATE ME AND I'LL PROMISE TO BRING BETTER CHAPTERS.

WHAP WHAP.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey hi hello! Just got my outline back this week! Sorry for the wait…After school starts I'll be even more squeezed :P But while it lasts, I introduce…CHAPTER 5!**

"That place is still AMAZING!" Akira gaped as she and her brother walked towards home. "No duh..." Aki replied. "I can't believe Hinata's going there. She's going WITHOUT us too!" Akira slumped. They had never been away from Hinata, and now they were going to be separated 24/7. Well actually 4/5 add the club hours, if she remembered correctly.

They hadn't been to school themselves in a long time. Haven't gone to school in a long time. [Insert light bulb here]. "AKI! Oh brother dearest, we've struck gold! Go tell the farmer! Tell the King and Queen and the Mistress! Tonight we shall have o feast of 4 days long!" Akira sung as she did a small jig as she skipped ahead of her brother. Aki looked confused and intrigued. "Oh sister dear, would you mind TELLING me what you're jabbering on about?"

Akira grabbed his wrist and tugged as she ran faster and faster. "No time! We need to get home!"

Akira eventually let go of Aki's wrist, and they ran home together. When they arrived, Aki fell to the floor, staring at his sister as she ran to her room (shared with Hinata) and pulled out two bags. "WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" She yelled excitedly as she rummaged through Hinata's closet for her old uniform. "WHAT?!" Aki cried, in the doorway now, as he examined her face. "YEP! The plan is to attend Kaibara for, don't know, a few weeks? Then, we'll get a scholarship to Ouran! Now hurry, gather all the text books you can find, some paper, pencils, but first, see if your old uniform still fits."

Aki smirked, not questioning a thing, and left the room. Akira grinned, as she threw on Hinata's old Kaibara outfit that she finally found.

"Too big. Our curse is seriously messed up. We should fit these by now." Akira muttered to herself. "Maybe we should eat more."

She found her old uniform, perfectly fit and packed the bags of textbooks, paper and pencils, that she had told Aki to

get. Meeting Aki at the front door of their apartment, she boasted, "High school, here we come!"

"I'm sorry, but it seems you're a little young for high school." said the principal man-guy-thing.

"How so?" huffed Akira, desperate to start her school day. "You're a year short of age requirements, to become a first year student here at Kaibara. I'm sorry." the principal said firmly, pushing his glasses up.

"Look, maybe we're just that smart." Akira stated, feeling like this would be a total disaster. At times like this, she thought to herself, What Would Hinata Do?

The conversation went on for about another 7 seconds (Aki refusing to get involved) before Akira took their forms and verified them herself.

She grabbed Aki's wrist, (Second time today)and tugged him down the corridor, and into a random classroom. Of course they interrupted but Akira just stood at the doorway, smiling at the class, uneasily and furiously blushing. Usually she would've hid behind Aki, given how timid she was, so Aki stepped in front of her, giving her a break. "Hello. We're new students," He said, smiling to the sensei. "Oh, well come!" she screeched, "Introduce yourselves!"

Aki walked up to the front of the room, Akira still behind him and introduced himself. "I'm Aki." He looked at his sister, attempting to give her a chance to introduce herself, but she shook her head vigoursly. Aki laughed. "This is my twin sister, Akira. She's a little shy." He looked at the teacher.

"May we take our seats? "She just nodded, and continued teaching. Aki pushed Akira towards two seats behind two flashy haired boys. Akira took special notice in this, seeing as the hair colors seemed strangely familiar. The one in front of her had a...orange-y orange color of hair, and was boiling in hatred toward the boy in front of Aki. This one had silver-y silver hair, but still familiar. All too familiar...this could not be good. With this new discovery, well... nothing has for surely been DISCOVERED yet, (and definitely not sure if wanted to be) Akira waited lunch with an aching heart to tell Aki.

BRINGGGGG*** the lunch bell rang and Akira shot out of her seat. The class whipped their heads in Akira's direction, probably wondering what made her so jumpy. Great, Akira thought. When you're a new student at a high school who should be in junior high, you have an equally suspicious twin brother, you come to school on a random day, run in the class at a random time, and you jump out of your seat on lunch bell, like there's somewhere important you have to be, it makes you look suspicious, awkward, and anti-social, Akira. And you are.

She mentally scolded herself. She snapped back into the moment, and realized she was still standing up. And everyone was still staring at her. Akira stopped breathing and turned a deep shade of scarlet red. Stop it, she scolded herself again. Stop it STOP IT! SIT DOWN! YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! Still she just stood there. WHAT WOULD HINATA DO? Okay, it was hopeless. Suddenly, at her moment of darkest despair, she felt Aki's hands on her shoulders,

Pushing her into her seat. She smiled a weak smile as her face returned to her normal, rosy complexion. 3 awkward seconds later, people finally started their lunch break. "Thank you..." Akira muttered to Aki, as they sat there, eating nothing. "I remember the first day of grade school when you did the same thing.

You know it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, had you just sat down. AHhh...my twin sister. Always making a spectacle of herself." "SHUT UP!" Akira screeched at him, with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Anyway, when you're ready to be a grown-up, ("We're thirteen...") I have something to tell you. Mm...you know those kids who sit in front of us? Well they seem oddly familiar...Like, the boys we bumpedintoonthestreetthatone day familiar." Aki went rigid.

"The boys you bumped into on the street? The ones when you didn't transform? Nope. Nu-uh. Not possible." bumped into

"How so? That's the reason why we stopped going to school a few years ago. Hinata did NOT want us running into," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sohma's. But we ran into them on the street, and now we can just HANGOUT WITH THEM IN SCHOOL. And guess what? Out of all the classrooms, all the schools, all of the countries, here's where we ended up-" Akira stopped abruptly, realizing her voice was getting louder. No need for more attention today. "But I'm telling you this because we should keep our distance." Aki just nodded, not knowing what to say.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The bell rang at the end of the school day and Akira waited until everyone else was up, for herself to calmly slide out of the chair. She had just packed away her things when a girl walked up to her and Aki. "Hello, "she said in a chipper voice. "I'm Tohru Honda. Excuse me, if I was interrupting, but I thought I'd introduce myself since you're new students. How'd you like your first day?" Aki smiled to her in return. "It was very enjoyable, thank you."

He looked at Akira, again letting her choose if she would say something, but she looked away. "OH!" Tohru jumped "I'm sorry if I was making you uncomfortable! I really didn't mean to!" Aki smiled. "Umm...no, it wasn't you, Akira is just anti-social." At that comment, Akira snapped up with a pained look on her face. "AM NAWT!" She apologized to Tohru for making her worry and that's when the boys appeared. THE boys. "Miss Honda, are you ready to go?" Tohru smiled a little wider. "Uh, yes! Uh, one second. Aki, Akira, these are my friends, Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Yuki, Kyo, these are the new students, Aki and Akira." The one named Kyo drifted in with some commentary. "You mean the girl who can't use a chair?" he said sheepishly. Akira stared at him. "Is that what people call me now?" She looked like she would cry, and she shoved her face into her hands and started murmuring worst case scenarios of the nick name. "Now look what you did, stupid cat. I'm sorry if my cousin hurt your feelings in any way Miss Akira."Oh no...I'm fine" she said taking her face out of her hands. "But if you don't mind, we have to get home now." Akira grabbed Aki's wrist (AGAIN) and pulled him away from his malicious glares at Kyo, who was yelling at glided out of the classroom. "So..." Aki said. "Those were the boys." Akira looked up from her feet. "Well

really, a jerk and the pretty nice other one." They both laughed at the accuracy of that statement. "You know if Hinata heard what he said…" He shivered. NO ONE would want to witness that situation if Hinata was there. Interrupting his Momentary nightmares, Akira screamed, and started running. Aki rushed up alongside of her, realizing why she was freaking out. Hinata would be home around four and neither of them knew what time it was. They would've taken a bus, but for them, running was much faster.

They ran through the streets, (trying to avoid running on top of cars, like Hinata does) and finally reached their apartment building. "GO, GO!" Akira screeched, looking down the street. No doubt about there was a girl on a car, not that far away. She was slowly advancing in ninja-like stealth, meaning it was Hinata. The twins stormed up the stairs, zipped into the apartment, changed clothes and...they were stumped. "What do we do?" Akira yelped. On the verge of a breakdown, Aki shoved

Akira onto the couch and turned on the television, just in time for Hinata to throw open the door. Aki snuck a peak Akira. Perfect, he thought. Nailing the innocent thing.


End file.
